Recalling the Darke
by Snuffle
Summary: What if Septimus was captured by DomDaniel when he was only 3 years old?He grows up in Darke Magic together with an unknown girl named Jenna.But his life turns upside-down when he meets his family and realizes the lies his Master had immersed him in. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hold Me When I'm Here**

**Septimus Heap Series**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 1: The Seventh of the Seventh Son**

Everything seemed perfect that night, with her new born baby and six more excited boys hovering beside her, waiting for a glimpse of their baby brother. Sarah Heap cuddles her baby lovingly, knowing his being a magical son. Nicko reached up his small palm and tickled his younger brother. He laughs, and then falls back to equal silence. Sarah carefully laid him in the small cot Silas made for him, and sang for him a lullaby.

"…_You may think, that I am gone,_

_But in your heart, I'll always belong…"_

And so years slowly passed, and Septimus grew into a cute three year old boy, loving the same hobbies like his brothers- fishing, doing anything about boats and most of all, Magyk. Every night, Sarah would tuck him into bed, and sing him his favorite lullaby before going to sleep herself.

Septimus' fourth birthday approached, and Silas made him a musical box playing the lullaby. Septimus ran to his father happily. That night, as usual, Sarah tucked him into bed, while Septimus played with the musical box that he would never part with.

"I love the song," told Septimus to his mother.

Sarah smiled. "Yeah, it's lovely."

"I love the meaning. It seems so sweet, and touching. The tune is so soft…"

Sarah yawned. "Goodnight, Sep."

"Goodnight, Mum."

Septimus closed his eyes. He might have regretted doing this forever, but how was he to know that this was the last time he would see his mother?

**The Next Morning…**

A loud hammering on the door woke Silas Heap at the early hour of five. Feeling extremely irritated, Silas got into his slippers and thudded over to the door. The hammering grew louder and louder, and Silas felt worried that the noise might wake up his boys. Kids should have healthy, deep sleep.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" called Silas. He reached out and turned the door. It revealed a Matron Midwife, wearing a belt emblazoned with three golden stars. She wore a blue robe, but it was not enough to prevent her from the night chill. Silas bowed his head a little, and asked in the most polite way he could think of, trying not to betray the overcoming feeling of irritation.

"Yes, yes, how may I help you in this _early _morning, Madam?"

"I hear you have had a son born a few years ago, and I have checked through the lists, that your son's name has not been registered under our country citizen. His name has to be registered the moment before he turns five. I would think it would be better if you registered now, because we might have to take him away if you do not register until he is five years old. He needs to undergo a series of tests and-"

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" said Silas exasperatedly. "You say- what?"

"Registration," said the Midwife impatiently. "So I am afraid I have to take him away. He will be returned to you on the…" she checked through her list, shuffling her papers. "He will be returned to you on the 22nd of October. In the meanwhile, you will not receive any information from us. I'm sorry…"

"I don't understand," said Silas. "My other boys did not undergo such tests, but why are they valid?"

"The system has changed, I'm afraid. Please, may I enter…"

Silas backed away, allowing the Midwife to enter his small room. Her immediate gaze was dawned on a small baby cot with a cute boy sleeping soundly in it. The cot had a name carved on it 'Septimus Heap, Seventh Son'. The Midwife walked cautiously over to him and picked him up. Silas did not notice, he was busy dealing with the door which had the misfortune to get stuck in a slimy puddle of liquid which the Midwife poured when she entered. She looked around. Sarah and the other boys were soundly asleep. Silas was frowning at the door that he trusted for so many years. Now was her chance.

Being careful not to step over anything, the Midwife hid Septimus in her cloak and cast a Sleeping Charm on him.

"Ah, Mr. Heap, I'm afraid I have to go now… I have a conference to attend to. I may return again…"

Not caring how farfetched her reason to leave was, the Midwife hurried out of the doorway. Silas grunted something like 'Mad Idiotic Woman' and slammed the door. He did not even notice the empty cot as he returned to his bed, continuing his deep sleep.

***

Septimus Heap was now making his way towards the Badlands, lying in the cloak the Midwife wrapped him in. They were sitting in a carriage pulled by two magnificent white horses. Outside, the view was blocked by the mist which held thickly around them, the chill pressing menacingly. If you were to open your eyes, you wouldn't see a thing either. The carriage came to an abrupt halt, causing Septimus to roll over and hit the door, but he did not stir.

"We've arrived," called the horseman.

The Matron Midwife tucked Septimus into her cloak again and set off into a small rocky cave. It was furnished quite magnificently, a roaring fire across a small pavement which had a weird looking pointy armchair. A large hat sat innocently on the sofa, having two or three flowers sprouting out from its laces. It was a weird place, for it contained nothing more than scattered pieces of darn and three broken chairs. But the worse thing about the place was an eerie feeling, overwhelming anyone who stepped near the fire with a sorrowful soul.

The Midwife stepped importantly over the threshold and crossed the armchair calmly. She approached the fire without a single trace of fright. She whispered something into the fire and dropped something into it. Then she backed away, the baby still tight in her arms. The fire glowed a dim glow, casting dark shadows to creep in the small room. Then red sparks flew out from the end, revealing a small hole. The Midwife muttered something like 'ungrateful' but quickly caught herself as she noticed the horseman's eye on her. Quickly, she dropped the small baby into the small hole. After a few seconds, the fire froze, as if it were iced. Then it shattered like glass, smashing another rectangular hole. The Midwife climbed into it without further thought, and the hole was sealed again.

"My best **Charms **I have used for you, but you are still late," spoke a quiet voice once the Midwife arrived, panting.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but I had to move on my feet for quite a distance before boarding the carriage as to ensure the Heaps would not be watching me."

"You have played a lame role, Midwife."

"I- I'm sorry, My Lord."

"You have carelessly, and clumsily, handled this simple task I have ordered you. You have aroused doubtless suspicions. For that, you will pay. But not for now… now I have an important thing to do."

The speaker snapped his fingers, and a dim glow illuminated DomDaniel, peering over the seventh of the seventh son.

"I have became very weak these years, without the Akhu Amulet, without **Dark Magyk **, without, even faithful followers. And so, Midwife, you are to complete this task for me. Modify his memory. I'm entrusting this important step with you, Midwife, and I hope you do not disappoint me. Modify his memory, now!"

Trembling, the Midwife approached the sleeping Septimus and whispered.

"**Memories, memories, fly away,**

**For those have been your passing days,**

**What I'm here, what I want to say,**

**That you may now leave, to Far Away."**

DomDaniel cackled with laughter. "How lame, Midwife, how lame. But still, it should be efficient. Now drop him into the cell with the Princess. They can be Prisoner Buddies now."

**A/N: What do you think? Sorry, the spell is lame, and for my first chapter, it is still pretty boring. But please do review. I need your support.**

**PS: Please tell me if you do read Harry Potter. :D I'm writing a HP fic. Please try out… I have only two supporters. I write Alex Rider fics too.**

**Lastly, stay tuned!**

**Yours,**

**Snuffle**


	2. Account Abandoned

This account has been abandoned. Original story ideas might be continued under a different account- Epsilon Scorpii.


End file.
